El deber de un padre
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: OneShot: Lo impensable para un sangre pura está pasando. La felicidad de Draco Malfoy depende de un muggle.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _OneShot: Lo impensable para un sangre pura está pasando. La felicidad de Draco Malfoy depende un muggle._

* * *

 **El deber de un padre**

 **Capítulo único:**

El deber de un padre.

" _Es el deber de un padre, asegurarse de que ningún rufián se roba a su princesa"_

 **.**

– No le vas a gustar.

Ginny amaba meter el dedo en la llaga, y si era para molestar al rubio, más todavía. No recordaba haber visto a Draco Malfoy tan nervioso desde la fatídica guerra, y ya habían pasado ocho años desde entonces.

Los labios del joven se curvaron con un rictus de desagrado y le dio una mirada severa, que habría hecho enmudecer al mismísimo Voldemort, pero a Ginny sólo le causó más gracia y eso crispó los nervios del rubio, que volcó toda su ira en alisar las arrugas inexistentes de su carísimo traje de chaqueta. Estaba vestido pulcramente de negro, elegante para la ocasión, o eso pensaba él. Hermione lo convenció de no usar una de sus túnicas y también intentó disuadirlo para que se pusiera algo más cómodo, haciendo hincapié en que se trataba de una cena informal y en casa, pero él se negaba a escuchar e insistía en que quería causar una buena impresión, aunque tuviera que ir vestido como un _muggle_.

Ginny sabía que eso era poco probable y Hermione también. Aunque la chica no lo quisiera reconocer en voz alta, estaba preocupada por la cena de esa noche. Draco y su padre juntos serían más peligrosos que la ejecución de un Avada Kedavra.

– Draco, déjalo ya. ¡No tienes ni una arruga! – Pidió exasperada la castaña mientras se colocaba unos pendientes – Y tú, deja de molestarlo de una vez, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí incordiando? – Regañó a Ginny.

La chica ignoró el ataque hacía su persona, y se centró en el rubio.

– Está nervioso, no todos los días se conoce a un _suegro muggle_ – Rio divertida la pelirroja – ¿De verdad que no puedo ir? – Dijo esperanzada mirando a Hermione.

– Ginny, por quinta vez, ¡no! – Masculló Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Hermione y Draco llevaban un año comprometidos, y era exactamente el mismo tiempo que llevaban atrasando la presentación oficial del rubio a los padres de la castaña. Hermione temía lo que pudiera ocurrir aquella noche, su padre era muy protector con ella, pero era su padre, y necesitaba que se llevara bien con su futuro marido, o lo políticamente correcto al menos.

Draco en cambio, estaba nervioso porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con _muggles_ , y era consciente de que el Señor Granger sabía de todas las crueldades que le había hecho a su hija, y esa desventaja le ponía tenso. La chica podría haberle perdonado, pero él sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de los hombres, y no creía que estuviera muy contento con tener por yerno a la persona que le hizo la vida imposible a su pequeña, además de haber luchado en el bando contrario en la guerra, en las filas de los que iban contra los magos y brujas de ascendencia como la de Hermione.

Eran tantos los días que se arrepentía de su pasado.

Draco tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien, o perdería a la castaña. Quién le iba a decir a él, un sangre pura y un Malfoy, que su felicidad iba a estar en manos de un _muggle_.

La vida era realmente irónica.

– ¿Sabías que al Señor Granger no le gustó la relación de Hermione con mi hermano? – Arrojó fingiendo inocencia la pecosa – No quería un mago para su hija.

– ¿Un _muggle,_ quizás? – Inquirió con tono aburrido y alzando una ceja el chico.

Draco comenzó a cavilar. Si su familia había estado por generaciones impidiendo uniones con los nacidos de _muggles_ , no era tan descabellado pensar que los padres _muggles_ de brujas y magos, no quisieran que sus hijos se casaran con gente mágica.

– No, tampoco. Hizo llorar a Jeremy cuando Hermione se lo presentó – Dijo la chica mientras se daba suaves golpecitos con un dedo en el mentón – Era guapo ese Jeremy, ¿eh, Hermione? – Comentó riendo y guiñándole un ojo a Draco. En el fondo le caía bien.

El rubio ya no sabía que le estaba sacando más de quicio, sí que fuera a tener por suegro a un _muggle_ que lo odiaría, o que Ginny le estuviera recordando todos los ex novios de su prometida.

– No le hagas caso, está intentado molestarte. Mi padre, es como cualquier padre con una hija Draco. Ningún hombre le parece suficiente para ella – Habló la castaña rodando los ojos – Pero acabará aceptándote porque sé que quiere mi felicidad.

– No, tú tampoco le vas a gustar – Volvió a la carga la pelirroja.

– Todo va a ir bien – La castaña tomó el rostro de Draco y dejó un suave y húmedo beso en sus labios – Estamos juntos en esto. Tú y yo, siempre los dos.

– La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – Comentó la pelirroja llevándose una palomita a los labios. La chica estaba sentada sobre uno de los butacones, con las piernas colgando por el reposabrazos y el bol de palomitas en el regazo. Estaba disfrutando de la desdicha del rubio.

– Ginny – Le advirtió la castaña exasperada.

– ¿Qué?, no me vas a dejar presenciar el encuentro entre tu padre y Draco, déjame al menos que le moleste un poco – Farfulló.

– Voy a ir un momento al baño y salimos – Dijo el rubio saliendo de la sala sin caer en las provocaciones de la pelirroja.

Una vez encerrado en el cuarto de baño, apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en el frio cristal del espejo. Tras unos segundos, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con el agua helada.

– Muy bien, eres un Malfoy. Ningún _muggle_ por muy padre de Hermione que sea, te va a ningunear – Dijo devolviéndose la mirada a través del espejo – Lo peor ya lo hemos superado, ¿cómo de difícil puede ser llevarse bien con un _muggle_?

Lo peor ya había pasado. Los años de prejuicios en Hogwarts, la maldita guerra, el odio e incluso los padres del rubio acabaron aceptando que su único hijo fuera a romper con generaciones de linaje sangre pura, para unirse en matrimonio a una hija de _muggles_. Inaudito.

– Y ahora Draco, ha llegado el momento de quitarse la corona y ponerse la armadura, la vida te está poniendo aprueba – Acompañó su pequeño discurso apuntando con un dedo su propio reflejo en el espejo – Demuestra de que estás hecho. ¡Sé un hombre!.

* * *

Padre e hija se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras una emocionada Jane Granger saludaba con afecto al joven rubio que seguía parado en la entrada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

– Tu debes de ser Draco, ¡pero que guapo, Hermione! – Le plantó dos besos en las mejillas que lo hicieron sentir un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta efusividad, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

– Encantado de conocerle, Señora Granger. Ahora veo a quién sacó la belleza Hermione – Dijo besando el dorso de la mano derecha de la mujer, su madre le educó para ser un caballero.

Hermione y su padre, que presenciaron la escena rodaron los ojos, aunque por motivos diferentes. Ella divertida por la zalamería del rubio, y el hombre fastidiado porque sabía que con esas palabras se había ganado a su mujer.

– ¡Qué modales!, y llámame Jane, somos casi familia – Exigió con una sonrisa sincera que relajó un poco al rubio, la madre de Hermione al menos parecía estar contenta con él – Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, ¿verdad, Francis?

– Sí, estoy pletórico – Ironizó el hombre deshaciendo el abrazo con su hija y sin dirigirle aún ni una mísera mirada al joven.

– Papá, por favor – Rogó Hermione apretando el brazo de su padre.

– Vamos Francis, saluda a tu yerno – Le apremió su mujer provocando que su marido hiciera una mueca.

– _Aspirante_ a yerno – Rectificó inmediatamente el hombre.

Hermione bufó y Jane le miró molesta. Draco no se dejó amedrantar, plasmó la sonrisa más esplendida que podía en sus labios y dio el primer paso hacía el padre de la castaña.

– Draco Malfoy. Un placer conocerlo al fin, Señor Granger – Saludó ofreciéndole la mano.

El hombre lo cuestionó con la mirada y acabó estrechándole la mano tras unos segundos, estrujándole los dedos con fuerza en el proceso. El rubio aguantó las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor por el crujido de sus huesos, el apretón fue totalmente mal intencionado por parte del hombre. En su lugar, mantuvo la sonrisa forzada.

 _Vamos Draco, tu puedes con esto, eres un Malfoy_. Se animó el joven.

– Te estoy mirando y ya me caes mal – Susurró el hombre sólo para oídos del rubio, que le sostuvo la mirada imperturbable – Bueno, pasemos dentro – Dijo mirando ahora a su mujer e hija fingiendo que no pasaba nada – ¡Estoy tan contento de tener a la niña en casa!.

Hermione le digirió una mirada de disculpa al rubio, entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, y lo dirigió al interior de la casa.

Sorprendentemente, la cena no fue tan mal como la pareja se esperaba, probablemente tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que Francis Granger ignoró deliberadamente toda la velada a Draco. Hecho que en un principio molestó al rubio, porque Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera el vacío, para bien o para mal, siempre se hablaba de él, y que un _muggle_ lo estuviera ninguneando de esa forma, le sacaba de sus casillas. En cambio, Jane Granger era arena de otro costal, estaba encantada con el joven y la proximidad del enlace.

Pero claro está, que tanta calma no podía ser sana, y con la llegada del postre, el simulacro de amor y paz finalizó cuando la madre de Hermione hizo mención al anillo de compromiso.

– Debió costarte una fortuna – Dijo admirándolo – Aunque estoy más impresionada por el hecho de que convencieras a Hermione de llevarlo.

– Tengo mis métodos – Bromeó el chico.

– Te jactas de que la conoces, y la obligas a llevar ese pedrusco. A mi hija nunca le gustó la ostentación – Mal metió Francis – Ese tufo al mundo existe para complacerme que desprendes, me irrita.

Hermione notó tensarse al rubio a su lado, con su mano derecha apretó su rodilla e intentó tranquilizarlo. Respiró hondo antes rebatir a su padre, era mejor que zanjara el tema ella.

– Papá, fui yo quien decidió llevarlo, este anillo significa mucho para la familia de Draco. Todas las Señoras Malfoy lo han utilizado, es una tradición – Aclaró Hermione mirando a Draco con una sonrisa – Puede que al principio me resistiera un poco, pero ambos hemos sacrificado muchas cosas por esta relación. Que yo lleve hoy este anillo tiene muchos significados de superación para nosotros, no se trata de ostentación o de intentar complacerlo. Hemos roto prejuicios con este pequeño acto – Concluyó admirando el enorme zafiro verde engarzado en oro blanco.

– Señor Granger, sé que usted ya ha escuchado hablar de mí desde que su hija descubrió que era bruja, probablemente más mal que bien – Comenzó Draco manteniéndose serio y fijando los ojos mercurios en el padre de Hermione – Pero debe saber, que ya no soy el mismo, cometí muchos errores, pero encontré la redención con su hija, ella me hace ser una mejor persona. Jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Hermione miró con admiración a su prometido y beso dulcemente su mejilla. Ella sabía lo complicado que era para Draco hablar del pasado, aún más aceptar que cometió errores o mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

– Ya – Dijo simplemente el hombre desviando la mirada de las caricias de la pareja y metiendo la cuchara en su tarta de chocolate.

– Soy totalmente sincero, Señor Granger – Insistió el rubio, pero el hombre no volvió a mirarlo.

Su orgullo Malfoy estaba por los suelos. Estaba haciendo todo esto por Hermione, pero tal como le predijo Ginny, no iba a gustarle a Francis Granger, y lo peor era que en el fondo entendía al hombre, ¿quién querría a un chico de pasado tan oscuro como futuro marido de su hija?. Si él fuera padre, desde luego que lucharía con dientes y garras por evitarlo.

– Papá, ¿en serio vas a hacer que siga llamándote Señor Granger? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la castaña, tras la falta de contestación a las palabras de Draco por parte de su padre.

– Por supuesto – Moduló con altanería.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Francis!

– Me debe respeto, Jane. Además, aún no goza de mi simpatía, y no creo que sea la mejor opción para compartir la vida con nuestra pequeña – Refutó Francis molesto. Ya no tenía ganas de tarta, y eso que era su postre favorito.

– Papá, ¡Draco me hace feliz!, y ya está decidido, me casaré con él la próxima primavera.

– No estás pensando con claridad – Enfrentó Francis a su hija.

– Deberías confiar un poco más en mí – Contratacó con cabezonería.

– Lo hago cariño, te aseguró que lo hago. En quién no confió es en él – Dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador, Draco se había mantenido al margen porque sentía que si no se controlaba iba a explotar y empeoraría las cosas, había llegado acumular tal tensión que le dolían las extremidades – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien a quien sus padres llamaron _Dragón_ y cuyo apellido significa _mala fe_? – Ironizó.

– ¡Eso son prejuicios ridículos! – Apostilló Hermione rodando los ojos.

– Llámalo como quieras, pero dice mucho de su persona – Enfatizó el hombre.

– Señor Granger, en mi familia materna se acostumbra a nombrar a los hijos con nombres de constelaciones, de ahí mi nombre – Intervino con la voz más calmada que podía, no podía dejarse provocar, tenía que pensar en su futuro con Hermione – y el apellido Malfoy, bueno puede que la traducción del francés sea probablemente la que usted nombró pero definitivamente, no tengo poder sobre ello, nadie elige su apellido.

– Sigues siendo un _Dragón de mala fe_ – Insistió tozudo, Draco podía ver de dónde había sacado esa cualidad la castaña.

– Papá, por favor – Se irritó la castaña frotándose los ojos con exasperación – No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

– Francis, no intentes buscarle cinco pies al gato – Salió en defensa del rubio Jane.

– Genial entonces, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que mis nietos tendrán nombres de constelaciones, porqué seguramente al ser _otra tradición_ de tu familia mi hija te complacerá – Afirmó retando al muchacho a contradecirlo, este le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear – Si se permite la opinión del futuro abuelo materno, yo había pensado que con el apellido Malfoy irían de maravilla los nombres de Lucifer y Maléfica – Dijo sarcástico.

– ¡Papá, ya basta! – Pidió Hermione con una mirada suplicante.

– Además, si sacan la apariencia del padre, ya sabremos que no tendrán que preocuparse por las canas – Continuó señalando el cabello de Draco y ofendiéndolo sumamente.

Nadie se metía con el cabello de un Malfoy.

– Mi pelo no es blanco, es rubio platino – Soltó chirriando los dientes el chico y apretando los puños, estaba a punto de perder los papeles – Es genética, todos los Malfoy lo tenemos así.

– Oh, genial. Esto podemos catalogarlo como _otra tradición familiar_ – Se mofó.

– Esta conversación es absurda. Francis, quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo con Draco – Exigió Jane Granger poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su marido.

– Es mi deber como padre velar por mi hija. Este viene aquí pretendiendo que sus prejuicios han cambiado y que su familia está contenta con esta relación. ¡Pasó años atormentando a tu hija, por dios Jane!, y ahora el muy cara dura está aquí, en mi casa, compartiendo mi mesa, prometido con mi pequeña, y creyéndose que se la merece, ¡no me pidas que lo acepte!.

– No tiene que interceder por mi Jane – Habló con voz dura Draco levantándose de la silla – Será mejor que me vaya, esta cena no ha sido buena idea.

Hermione imitó al rubio y se puso en pie impidiendo que se marchara sin ella, beso y abrazó a su madre que se disculpó con ella y quedó en llamarla al día siguiente para hablar cuando las cosas se calmaran, luego se acercó a su padre que seguía sentado y de brazos cruzados. Se acuclilló junto a él, le tomó las manos y le miró con la tristeza impresa en sus acaramelados ojos.

– Estoy muy decepcionada papá. Pensaba que lo entenderías.

– Puede que sea un _muble, mable_ o como los llaméis los magos, pero sé que él no es bueno para ti.

– Papá, es mi decisión. Y espero que lo acabes comprendiendo para el día de mi boda, porque me rompería el corazón que no estuvieras allí – Se despidió besándolo en una mejilla y con las lágrimas saltadas.

Acto seguido, se resguardó en los brazos de Draco y juntos se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Draco dejó que el agua de la ducha comenzara a correr, necesitaba más que nada liberar esa tensión que tenía en los músculos desde hacía dos semanas, los sentía agarrotados, y todo por culpa de Francis Granger.

Hermione estaba muy afectada por la situación con su padre, ella insistía en que estaba bien y que su padre recapacitaría y tarde o temprano se pondría en contacto con ella para disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Nunca se habían peleado.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y Hermione cada vez estaba más alicaída.

Por eso Draco tomó la decisión de ir a ver a su futuro suegro. Lo haría por ella, porque le quería y odiaba no hacer nada para aliviar su malestar. Su felicidad dependía de que las cosas fluyeran con él.

Salió de la ducha con parsimonia, no había conseguido relajarse en lo más mínimo. Se vistió y puso rumbo al Mundo _Muggle_.

Si lo que tenía pensado no funcionaba, ya no sabría que lo haría.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa Francis Granger al encontrarse al novio de su hijo en la clínica.

– Supe por Hermione que se tomaba un par de horas para almorzar en el trabajo – Aclaró el rubio – Fue fácil para mí ubicar la clínica y venir a buscarle. Necesito que venga conmigo, hay algo que tengo que mostrarle.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – Preguntó desconfiado el hombre.

– Por su hija – La cara de Francis cambio a una de arrepentimiento, aún le dolía la situación con su pequeña, pero es que ambos eran tan tozudos que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente – Ella no lo está pasando bien, necesita a su padre.

Draco no necesitó mucho más para convencerlo. El hombre se dejó guiar por el rubio hasta el Mundo Mágico, y de allí al apartamento que compartía la pareja. Una vez en la casa, lo llevó a la habitación que hacía de biblioteca, el rubio la instaló para complacer a su bruja, he hizo que se acercara a una pileta poco profunda de piedra decorada con runas y símbolos, su interior estaba lleno de una sustancia de aspecto fluido. Francis que no había cruzado palabra con el chico desde que salieron de la clínica, miró la pileta y luego interrogó con la mirada al mago.

– Es un pensadero, un objeto mágico para revisar recuerdos – Aclaró Draco, tomando un botecito y vertiendo su contenido en el interior de la pileta – Necesito mostrarle lo que su hija intentó decirle en la cena.

El hombre siguió las indicaciones de Draco, con algo de reticencia porque no estaba muy convencido de sumergir la cabeza, parecía más bien que quería ahogarlo para acabar con sus problemas. Pero el rubio le aseguró bromeando que ese no sería el caso, porque le traería más problemas con Hermione que soluciones.

No estaba muy familiarizado con la magia y le tenía un gran respeto por su desconocimiento, pero Francis Granger no era un cobarde y el chico le aseguró que necesitaba hacerlo para entender a su hija.

Expiró con fuerza y metió la cabeza de una zambullida en la pileta, quedando asombrado con lo que le rodeaba.

Una versión algo más jóvenes de su hija y Draco estaban frente a él, pero no parecían verlo a pesar de sus intentos por hacerse notar, comprendió que ha esto se refería el chico con que la pileta mostraba _recuerdos_ , él era un simple espectador, y vio como en una película a cámara lenta como avanzaba la relación de la pareja. El reencuentro tras tantos años sin verse, la distancia que mantenía el chico, pero el interés de su hija por acercarse a él y facilitarle las cosas en un mundo donde era duramente juzgado. Como poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos y afloraron sentimientos más románticos. Un Draco y una Hermione más acaramelados y felices, enfrentándose a una sociedad que los juzgaba por atreverse a estar juntos. Pero a pesar de ello, se mantenían fuertes, unidos y enamorados.

Francis pudo percibir la devoción que le profería el rubio a su hija, y viceversa.

Rápidamente cambió el escenario y ahora veía a cámara rápida un suceso de imágenes de cuando dieron el paso de mudarse juntos, saltado de ahí a otro recuerdo dónde Draco le pedía matrimonio con un evidente nerviosismos y torpeza, y su hija aceptaba sin vacilar. Y por último, Draco le mostró la cena en su casa, cuando Hermione se despidió de él con el corazón en la mano. Fue lo último que vio antes de que una fuerza le trajera de nuevo a la biblioteca.

El hombre miró desconcertado a su alrededor mientras se recuperaba de lo vivido, y corroboraba en silencio que ya no estaba en los recuerdos del joven. Sus ojos siguieron curioseando la habitación hasta posarlos de nuevo en el rubio que le miraba expectante y con el rostro inexpresivo. No quería dejar entrever ninguna emoción.

– Se veía feliz – Dijo al fin el hombre con voz ronca.

– Lo es – Aseguró Draco mostrando ahora una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

– Mi hija tiene un gran corazón – Dijo con orgullo recordando a su pequeña reconstruyendo los pedazos de ese chico al que decía amar.

– Sí que lo tiene – Lo apoyó el rubio – Señor Granger, sé que los prejuicios que tiene hacía mí le carcomen, y créame que le entiendo porque yo mismo he sido muy prejuicioso, tuve una educación enfocada en la supremacía, así que se de lo que hablo y lo difícil que es romper con todo lo que creías correcto. Pero puedo asegurarle que quiero a su hija y ella a mí, se lo he mostrado ahora mismo – Relató señalándola al pensadero – Ni yo mismo sé porque Hermione me perdonó, se enamoró de mí y aceptó ser mi esposa. Ambos sabemos que conmigo las cosas no van a ser fáciles por lo que represento, sé que no la merezco – Continuó Draco agarrándose a la pileta y hundiendo la mirada en la profundidad de su interior – Pero por algún motivo ella me ha elegido, por encima de todos los magos y _muggles_ del mundo, y no la voy a defraudar. Mientras ella me quiera a su lado voy a luchar por ella.

– Esto no cambian las cosas. A pesar de tu _truquito de magia_ , no voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. Sigues sin gustarme – Aclaró dejando su mirada fija en una fotografía mágica que había en la pared, en ella se veía a su hija riendo a carcajada limpia mientras era abrazada por la cintura por un divertido rubio. Hermione parecía locamente enamorada de ese joven.

Y eso era lo que Francis tenía que entender, que Hermione ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer. Y aunque para él siempre sería su pequeña y la protegería, no podía seguir siendo el único hombre en su vida.

– Supuse que no sería tan sencillo Señor Granger – Afirmó el joven.

– Y Draco – Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido que era la primera vez que el Señor Granger le llamaba por su nombre. El hombre pareció un poco reacio a volver hablar, pero al final soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y lo miró con seriedad a los ojos – Puedes llamarme Francis.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Bueno, pues por aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño Oneshot que llevaba un tiempo rondando por mi cabecita, y hasta ahora no me atreví a traéroslo. Fue una locura momentánea cuando me vino la idea, pero creía que quedaría bonito.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! :D ¿qué les pareció?. Parece que el Señor Granger va a darle una oportunidad a Draco, aceptará que sea el otro hombre en la vida de su hija ;). Quería aclarar, que la escena de ' _aspirante a yerno'_ es verídica, me pasó a mí xD ¡pero mi padre se lleva genial con mi novio, eh! Jajajaja

Próximamente publicaré la nueva trama que les comenté en el epílogo de La chica del pañuelo verde ;)

 ** _Espero sus hermosos reviews con lo que les pareció, activan mi imaginación y me hacen extremadamente feliz :D :D_**

 **Eishel Panakos.**


End file.
